Falling Down
by October Lynx
Summary: Cagalli accidentally overheard the conversation between her parents and the doctor who says... "She could only manage to the end of this year... at most", which make her wants to flee away, but ends up getting in a car crash as she heard a song on the radio. My first fic for this fandom, AU, R&R Please!


_Hello everyone, _

_I am October Lynx and this is my first entry for this fandom. _

_So, as a newbie, I would be grateful if you wants to read this story of mine, just a simple oneshot I made in intend of testing my writing skills yet again, since I haven't write a thing for months due to all the issues I have. _

_If you all like this or even if you have something to say about this story, please let me know through your review at the box below, because if it's possible, I would love to make the multichapter version of this one._

_Right, without wasting more of your time, I present you my first oneshot..._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

_**Rate: **T, for safety since this is my first entry to this fandom_

_**Genre(s): **Angst,Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings: **AU, Established Romance, etc_

_**Pairings: **Athrun Zala/Cagalli Yula Athha_

* * *

**Falling Down**

_October Lynx _

_2013_

* * *

"She could only manage to the end of this year… at most"

Ok. That was it.

A shed of tear was slide through her amber eyes as she heard those words, they were meant to her parents, but the curious girl was pushing her luck a little bit too much by doing what she was doing now; eavesdropping the conversation between the doctor and her parents, leading her to overhear what they were talking about, her time.

"No..." she whispers quietly while closing her mouth as she taking steps backwards from that side of the door where she was before.

As tears streaming down her face, in which she rubbed harshly, she was forcing her feet to run, as far as she could even though she didn't know to where she would be heading.

Later on, she found herself in nowhere to locate, surrounded by woods and the falling night as it's getting late on the said day, and her feet started to feel numb as her heart beats faster that makes her suffocated, and here at the nowhere, she decided to take a break by sitting on the ground with her head leaned to a tree, try to catch her breath.

"Help me… take me with you…" said the girl with tears once again streaming down her pretty face, while hugging her knees and bury her face in between.

"You should've been here…" she's murmured as if talking to some imaginary friends of hers, hoping to have at least something in return but having nothing of anything, and for some reason… she cried again, with some familiar face and memories spinning in her head, some memories… of _him_.

_"There's nothing you should afraid off… I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you alone"_, she remembered the words he kept on saying to her, some simple words, but mean so much to her when it was him who said them, because… he always meant them, always, since he was the only person who stayed with her despite knowing that she is a genetic failure that shouldn't be alive, she could bet that her friends would eventually gone one by one if they knew, but he's… different.

"Liar", she said between her tears, truth to be told, he's leaving her; no, scratch that, he was never meant to leave her side, but something so strong separate them, taking him away from her side, abruptly, something called… death.

"I'm such a foolish", she started to crying again, knowing how much things have been going too far since he's gone, taking the week she spent only eating ice cream that left in his house for example, and yes, that would be one of the perfect example to say: her life screwed.

* * *

And now here she is, driving her car towards the place they ever spent together before, some small town in Canada, a place that much to say as one of his favorite, in which making it hers too.

"Athrun..." said her as another tear shed from the corner of her eyes, sliding slowly through her cheek before reaching her chin and fall to her collar.

She missed him so much, she missed his wonderful calming smile, his grumpy-looking face, the cute outline of his face when he was sleeping, and even his broken face; those are the things she would never saw again even if she's going back their previous house in Canada; because he won't be there any longer, because death has tore him away from her, because he's gone and will never return no matter how much she wished for it.

Yes, she's wishing for it.

She drove into the woods, heading straight to the town though she couldn't recall since when did the woods are made between the interstate and her home, as if… she's lost, but she was so sure her GPS didn't lie to her. Oh come on, did a machine start to tell lies like human does?

That was what she kept within her mind as she drive through the darken woods that only gets darker as she's going further.

The night start to fall harder as she continues, somehow making her regret to refuse Kira's offer to drive her because her ego didn't let her said 'yes'.

"_Me and my ego_", she started to blame herself.

* * *

_I can't live without you; I can't live without you, Baby_

_I can't live without you; I can't live without you, Baby, Oh Baby_

Those simple lyrics seems made for her and this night after his death, really?

How can the world just being so outspoken to her?

How could it be so cruel to say those things she didn't ready to hear after he's gone?

Wiping her tears, she's was about turn the radio down when all of the sudden, a motorcycle in its top speed was rode towards her direction, leading to a crash between the two vehicle as the seconds move, even after both trying to hold themselves.

* * *

Hurt.

She was hurt; both physically and emotionally.

It was never this painful.

She was trying to open her eyes. It was amazing she could still feel the pain on her every nerves.

Did she just die in last night accident? Oh, she would definitely trade her soul for that.

"Oh, so you're awake", a familiar voice was coming from her surroundings though the smell of the air didn't yet meet her standard, but then again, why talking about standard when something so precious in your life just returned back to you, well, is it true?

Forcing herself to open her eyes, she was longing to see if that person who just spoke is really the same person whom she missed the most, _him_.

"You're lucky to have no fractures, only some minor scratches, but that was nothing compared to what you have done to my motorcycle, hmm… your name?" said that person again, in some irritated tone upon his baritone voice, which making her found herself giggling about his contrary way of speak.

"Cagalli. It's Cagalli Hibiki" answered her after finally opened her eyes to see… emerald eyes staring right at her, framed by navy colored stroke of hair, it was _him_.

"A-Ath…run?", said her stammered, amber eyes widen to its maximum size in shock, never thought her wildest wish would came true in a way like this,

"Yes, how did you know my name?" was his only answer and the perfect ingredients to add to complete the definition of "Horrifying Pure Shock".

* * *

**End Words, **

_Thanks for reading this, Review please!_

_Happy Friday, _

_._

**_Toby_**


End file.
